Everyone finds out?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: People at school almost finds out that Rocky is Crystal Cutie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Everyone finds out...?**

**It's Friday at school, it's the last class of the day aka gym and Rocky and CeCe play basket with the other students. Rocky has the ball.**

Suddenly a girl named Sarah run past Rocky and knock her down, grab the ball and run away.

There's a flash of light and Rocky transform into Crystal Cutie. Of course she didn't wanna do that in front of the whole class, but she couldn't stop it. Something's wrong with her powers.

"I'm so mad at you!" says a very angry Rocky as she push off from the floor and fly up into the air.

Rocky use her power to throw a bolt of purple energy at Sarah.

Sarah is knocked out.

"Oh no!" says Rocky out loud when she realize what she's just done.

"Rocky Blue, get back down here, now!" says Mrs Gordon, the gym teacher in an angry tone.

"No..." says Rocky as she begin to cry.

Rocky smash through a window and fly out.

"Rocks, wait...!" says CeCe. Then she turns to Mrs Gordon and says "I'm sorry. I gotta go find my friend."

CeCe grab her gym-bag and run out from the gym.

Outside behind a tree she finds Rocky, now her civilian self again, still crying.

"Sweet Rocks..." says CeCe as she sit down next her friend and try to comfort her.

"What did I do?" says Rocky through her tears. "I almost killed another student. They're gonna have me expelled from school."

"Awww! Listen to me, sweetie...whatever happens from now on I will be there for you. If you get expelled I will drop out as well. If they send you to another school I will request...no, demand a transfer to the same school so I can be with you like I want to." says CeCe in a sweet nice tone.

"CeCe, you shouldn't drop out or switch school because of me..." says Rocky, still crying.

"Yes I should. Rocky my friend, I care about you and I made a promise to always be your BFF so where you go I go." says CeCe.

10 minutes later, Mrs Gordon and Sarah walk past Rocky and CeCe on the way to a waiting ambulance that will take Sarah to the hospital.

"Rocky, now they will kick you out of school. Ha ha!" says Sarah with an evil sassy smirk.

Once Mrs Gordon and Sarah are too far away to see, a guy suddenly appear in a flash of light. He is wearing a black leather trench coat, but he smile and seems nice.

"Hi, girls!" says the unknown guy. "I'm Tom Kraus and I know that you need help."

"Uh, we do...how do you know that...?" says CeCe.

"I'm from the future. I work for the Time Police Agency and what happened to you Rocky shouldn't have happened." says Tom.

"No, it shouldn't..." says Rocky.

"What I mean is, history never recorded the incident. According to the history-archive, Sarah wouldn't have been able to snatch the ball from Rocky in the first place. Rocky should have been the one to score the decisive goal and that would be the end of the game." says Tom.

"So why didn't that happen?" says CeCe.

"I'm not sure, but I think I can make things right again." says Tom as he pull out a small object that looks like an iPod. "This is a type A time-travel unit. You girls can use it to go back in time to just before Sarah try to grab the ball and change the past so things turns out the way they are supposed to."

"Okay, show us how that thing works." says CeCe.

"It's pretty simple. You just input what place and time you wanna go to here...and then push the green button." says Tom.

"Awesome!" says CeCe.

"Bye!" says Tom as he disappear.

"Okay, Sweet Rocks...let's go back in time and make things good again!" says CeCe.

"I'm ready..." says Rocky as she stop crying.

CeCe input time and place and then push the green button.

In a swirl of multi-colored light and sparkle, Rocky and CeCe are sent back to exactly 15 seconds before Sarah try to grab the ball.

Rocky and CeCe appear in the school-gym.

Rocky has the ball and she run towards the basket, ready to score and give victory to her team.

Sarah run past Rocky, who makes a swift move so Sarah can't reach the ball.

With grace, Rocky score and the game is over.

"Yes, top score!" says Rocky in a loud happy tone.

"Oh yeah, go Rocky Blue!" says CeCe as she gives Rocky a high five.

Later that day in Rocky's room.

"CeCe, the time-travel worked." says a happy Rocky.

"Yup! Totally!" says CeCe with a huge smile.

CeCe open her bag and pull out the time-travel device.

"OMG, this thing's so awesome! We can go anywhere, see any place we want to with it." says CeCe.

In a flash of light the time-travel device disappear.

"NO! My cool time-travel thing. I wanted go back in time and see little Baby CeCe and Baby Rocky." says CeCe.

"That would have been fun, but I think it's more safe this way. You know, that time-travel unit could have caused a lot of problems." says Rocky.

"I guess so, but not in the hands of the super-nice CeCe Funky-Chick Jones." says CeCe.

"Sure about that, girl...? Remember when your mom gave you your very first cell phone when you were a little 12 year old and you broke it after only 5 days?" says Rocky with a small cute friendly laugh.

"Hey! That was years ago. I was a silly kid." says CeCe.

"Oh really? That's not what 12 year old CeCe would say. She'd say that she is totally awesome and cool, just like the CeCe of today." says Rocky.

"I've always thought that I'm cool and awesome. You know that I wanna be a star." says CeCe.

"We are kinda stars, we're superheroes ya know." says Rocky.

"True! Life as a superhero is so cool. I love to be Solar Chick." says CeCe.

"And I love to be Crystal Cutie." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"She...uh, you are very cute when you're her so the name is perfect. Your superhero self is truly a cutie." says CeCe.

"Solar Chick is cute too." says Rocky as she giggle a bit.

"Thanks, Rocky! My mom designed Solar Chick's outfit." says CeCe.

"I know, you've told me before, girl." says Rocky.

"Who designed Crystal Cutie's outfit?" says CeCe.

"I did." says Rocky.

"That's so cool, Sweet Rocks!" says CeCe.

"Yup!" says Rocky.

"Rocky, I'm so happy that you're my best friend." says CeCe with a big friendly smile.

"Awww! CeCe Jones, I'm always gonna be your sweet friend." says Rocky in a nice soft tone.

**The End.**


End file.
